narutologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeniko Hutinzi
Name-Zeniko Hutinzi Age- 16 Village-Village Hidden In The Volcanoes Father-Unknown... Mother-Unknown... Rank-Kage Awakening-Phoenix Form Last Awakening-Metadark Form Ultimate Jutsu-Magma Burst (In MetaDark Form) Bio-I was just on my way to the village until i saw a kunai hit me on the necklace, and then i was down defenseless and almost dead. later on that morning two people named Nagashi Uchiha and Kento Namikaze came and saw me. They put the necklace back on my head and then i thanked them. After that i went to my village and it was a devastating view... My whole village was flooded. At first i thought it was the ninja who attacked me. And it was, and now i swore vengence. After the experience i saw, Kento and Nagashi offered for me to join them. I gladly accepted. But i have a secret that i could never tell them... Academy Arc-I was a normal genin first and then i was taught by one of the highest ranked shinobi in my village. He told me to control my fire nature because i had a special kind that could get out of control. After my first technique the all powerful fire style:Ring of destruction I was one of the strongest shinobi in the village from my enhanced preformance. Everyday i train and i have no friends. Cause i think there a waste of time until i met this one person... Chunin Exams Arc-I was the day of the chunin exams. I was gonna fight Kutaka Zakiku but our fight was interupted by a rouge shinobi a jounin level that attacked our village. Everyone was down and i had to save them. I used a new techniqui that i never learned but i jsut did it by instinct. The attack was called....Volanic bomb a move where all chakra flows into your hand and makes a glow around it and on impact when u punch someone it makes all energy in your hand burst out onto the oppenent causes MAJOR damage. I used on the rouge shinobi and i killed him. But after that day i was shunned by everyone cause they thought i was a monster by having so much power... Necklace BackGround Arc-After i was a chunnin, i went into my house and then i was trapped by fire and all the fire was forming around me. I was nearly killed until...A man came in and said "Kid take this!" he threw a necklace by me and i picked it up surprisingly the fire on me was fatal but after i had that necklace all the fire stopped hurting me, and that man risked his life trying to save me. I couldn't get his name .... Everytime theres a full moon my necklace starts pulsing and glowing...After which black flames form around me and i transport to a unknown area. And i use that area to train everyday, but it costes me when the sun goes up i tranport back to where i oringinally was and causes my alot of scars on my chest... Phoenix Summoning Arc-one day when i transported to that place, and i found a mysterious fire bird that looked like a phoenix. I went over to touch it because it was on the ground hurt. but after i did touch it, I saw my hand burning and a word appearing on my hand that said "Pheonix Summoning" and after i read it, the bird disappeared. And then it reappaered coming out my hand. When i saw the bird it was flying in top shape condition. And then my other hand started burning and another word appear ed that said "Merge" after i erad that one the phoenix came at me at fullspeed and when i blinked to hide the horror it was gone. I felt my body on fire. When i looked at my body it was covered in armor and flames, And it had a mark that said "Pheonix Fusion" on the back. After that i learned how to summon it and it already even knows some fire release jutsus. Then i grew a heavy bound and started thinking (Is this what a close friend really feels like?)